Glacier
by HK Keiji
Summary: Sasuke wants Naruto to be his iceskating partner... but what happens when things get complicated, and he falls in love with him? SasuNaru a bit of gaanaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.  
**

* * *

**Glacier  
By Keiji**

_The memory of, like another daydream, but now I've found  
The ice is breaking, we're still here  
your body is shaking  
and it's clear_

_It's clear...  
_

* * *

Naruto would watch him. 

He couldn't help it. Everyone else watched him too, from behind the glass surrounding the ice rink.

At first, Naruto thought he was just a show off, simply ice skating in front of the fangirls and audience. He had every right to be vain. He was an epitome of teenage beauty, curt black hair that silkily fell on either side of his face, paled black eyes and thin lips. He was tall and slender. Slender. A perfect figure of a perfect ice skater.

But later... the more Naruto watched, he was certain that he couldn't be a show off. Yeah, beautiful and popular, but not a show off. He skated not because people watched... but because he wanted to. The way he smoothly swerved on the ice, gracefully spinning. His pale skin was almost just like the smooth ice itself, and his black hair framing his emotionless face. But everytime he touched the ice, life would light up behind those seemingly empty black eyes.

Naruto didn't even know his name, but he knew they were in the same school. The same grade. But despite that, he probably would never be able to get to know him anyway. But that didn't stop him from coming to the ice skating rink to have fun, and sometimes, hopefully, catch a glimpse of _him._

* * *

Naruto, Kiba and Shino were at the ice skating rink, having a fun time. 

It was an indoor's icerink, located inside a mall. Sunlight poured through the mall windows from above.

They always had a fun time. Probably because they were all really bad at Skating, and spent more time laughing at each other fall over, rather than trying to properly skate. But that was fun anyway.

Naruto grabbed hold of Shino's arm.

"Nooo! Naruto! I'm slipping," Shino, who was usually calm and rather stoic, was suddenly fearful of falling over onto the ice.

"I got you!' Kiba mocked, skating over and grabbing onto the other side of Shino.

For a moment, Shino sighed with relief. He glanced at the two boys holding onto his arms.

"Um... no... stop!"

Kiba and Naruto laughed, suddenly skating forwards, dragging Shino with them.

"We'll crash!" Kiba yelped, laughing maniacally, stating the obvious.

The other skaters in the ice rink parted as the three boys sped over the ice, looking at them with immature disgust. Shino yelped, the barrier, the edge of the rink, was coming close fast. Kiba and Naruto let go, crashing into other people as Shino hit the wall and slid to the ice.

Kiba skated over quickly, still chuckling as he helped Shino up. Naruto brushed the ice off himself and went over to the two boy's.

"Kiba... get your hand off my ass," Shino muttered, trying to regain his composure.

Naruto was skating around by himself, impatiently waiting for the two to stop flirting with each other.

"Kiba, Kiba! Look at me!" He grinned as he tried to jump into the air and spin, but failed miserably. Instead, he clumsily dug into the ice and tripped over. "Owch," He muttered, but still grinning as he got back up. Kiba wasn't even watching. He was trying to get Shino to skate with him holding hands. Naruto's eyes crinkled as he brushed the ice off himself.

"Hey… Naruto…" Shino muttered from behind his collar. He pushed his black glasses up, nodding towards the other side of the rink. "I think someone has their eye on you."

Kiba and Naruto both looked across the rink to where Shino was looking at.

Sure enough, there was someone staring at Naruto.

"Isn't that the ice skater for our school? He's in our year…" Kiba squinted. "Were you checking him out, Naruto?"

"No!" Naruto blurted, turning red. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes! Isn't he that boy you keep watching? The really good skater…? The one with the really nice ass?!"

Shino raised an eyebrow, frowning at Kiba. Kiba blushed, and ignored Shino's questioning look. _"he DOES have a nice ass..." _He mouthed.

"I don't know, I don't care." Naruto simply blushed stubbornly.

"Well… he's skating over…" Shino pointed out.

"Ahhh… no!" Naruto tried to hide behind Kiba.

"Hey." The calm voice came. "Glad to meet you…?"

"Kiba," Kiba said, introducing himself. He grinned widely, showing his wolfish fangs. His eyes darted down to his so-called nice ass. Suddenly, without warning, Shino grabbed Kiba by the wrist and skated off with him as he protested.

"I just wanted to look…! Once…! You possessive bastard… you…" Kiba's voice trailed away, leaving Naruto all alone.

"Heheh…" Naruto smiled nervously, feeling abandoned. "My friends…"

He stared at the ice, concentrating hard on the skid marks and how the sun glinted off the little shards of seethrough white...

"I've seen you around here often," Said the voice.

Naruto felt frozen to the spot, melting at the sound of his voice. He glanced up, slightly entranced by the dark, empty pools of black. He noted how his hair also seemed to have a blue sheen. _Stop staring. Idiot. Idiot._ But how could he not stare? This was the first time he had been so close to him. Up close, he seemed even more handsome than he was from far away... beautiful.

The raven seemed to smirk. "Do you know my name?"

Naruto shook his head honestly, slightly embarrassed. _Idiot... the best ice skater, and you don't even know his name..._

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, cool, I'm… Naruto Uzumaki." He grinned, feeling stupid, then stopped grinning. Then he grinned again.

"I know."

Naruto blinked, his blue eyes slightly startled. _He know's my name...! _

"I saw you doing your trick earlier on," The black-haired beauty continued to say.

"Mmm?" Naruto blushed. Sasuke was referring to the trick where he fell over. _I should've known. Probably come to tease me... _

"Are you interested in being my partner?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened, a slight blush on his nose. "I uh... what?"

"...Be my partner? I know it's kind of awkward and sudden to ask a total stranger, but I need to be finding one..."

"No. Not me... eh... I'm really bad at ice skating if you haven't noticed."

Sasuke frowned disbelievingly. "So?"

"I... uh... I..." He really wasn't sure what to say. It sounded like a prank to him. Maybe it was a prank. But this Sasuke seemed pretty serious, at least, that was what his black eyes showed.

"Tomorrow morning. We'll have breakfast at the glacier-cafe." It sounded more like a statement, as if already confirming that Naruto had agreed.

"Wait, Uchiha..."

"Call me Sasuke."

Naruto fidgeted nervously. "...Sasuke. I think, you should reconsider." Naruto blushed. "I mean, there are so many other talented skaters."

Sasuke didn't even bother to respond, he looked at Naruto with a blank expression. "...Whatever."

"Wait!" But Sasuke had already disappeared into the ice-skating rink, merging with the crowds of people.

* * *

Sasuke knew that his name was Naruto. 

_Naruto Uzumaki..._

Wasn't that the same name, Uzumaki, as the famous and legendary ice skater? Even though that was ages ago, Sasuke hoped that Naruto would be his partner. Sure, Naruto wasn't fantastic, but that was probably because he didn't get proper training.

Sasuke was surprised at that.

Naruto Uzumaki, a most likely descendant of the Uzumaki-ice-skater, should've been training already. He was, in a way, a little talented. But that was it. Wasted talent.

Maybe he already had a partner. Maybe that was why he seemed reluctant about agreeing to be Sasuke's partner.

Sasuke frowned slightly. He wanted Naruto to be his partner.

Uzumaki.

It was promising.

* * *

I got this idea when i was iceskating... 

xx** keiji**

i will keep writing, even if nobody reviews.

yes.

dedicated to KJS


	2. Chapter 2

"BUT YOU'RE MY PARTNER!"

Half the ice rink turned to face the screaming pink-haired girl, crashing in the process.

Sasuke didn't even give the slightest sigh of remorse, getting rid of Sakura was an added bonus.

"You... you can't! Kakashi-sensei..!!!" Sakura yanked on Kakashi's arm. "You're our iceskating instructor. _Tell _him I'm his partner! NO ONE ELSE!"

Kakashi groaned and scratched his head. "I think Sasuke has his reasons. Do tell..." He kept his thumb on his Icha Icha book, saving the page.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sure you know that name is the very same as Uzumaki... the legendaire."

"You actually know that he is a direct relative of Uzumaki?"

"There aren't that many Uzumaki's. Besides, they both have blonde hair, blue eyes..." Sasuke paused mid sentence, suddenly finding himself in a split second trance of when he first caught sight of the blonde boy. And to find out that he was actually an Uzumaki... it must've been destiny.

"But he's a guy!" Sakura wailed. "And who's going to be my partner now?"

"Lee," Kakashi and Sasuke replied simultaeniously. Sakura huffed and skated off.

Kakashi gave a chuckle before reading his book again.

"What," Sasuke's eyes narrowed, knowing that glint of Kakashi.

"Nothing," Kakashi hummed. "You chose a guy over a pretty girl like Sakura."

"...He's beautiful." Sasuke wavered, surprised at his own words. "Not that I... I like... or whatever..."

"Hn," Kakashi chuckled again, making Sasuke glare. "I suppose your blonde angel must be coming this morning, right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed, wondering why the boy was so late. _What if he wasn't coming?_

"Awww, isn't that cute," Kakashi looked up.

Sasuke looked up as well, looking up and through the glass wall. A blonde boy was rushing through the mall, dressed messily in a massive orange jumper and some rough baggy jeans. Even though he looked sort of... well... tacky, he definitely stood out from the crowd.

"Excuse me," He blushed, running through a couple. He got to the cafe, next to the ice rink.

Sasuke watched with amusement as Naruto ran his hands through his hair a few times, looking nervous. Naruto bit his lip. He turned away. Turned back. Turned away.

Turned back.

By that time, Sasuke had already skated over and went into the glacier cafe.

"Dobe," He called out.

Naruto blushed and gave him a small smile, biting his lip again. He walked into the cafe, keeping his gaze low. He probably wasn't used to all the seniors and popular students hanging out in the Glacier cafe.

"I thought... I couldn't see you... and that it was a prank..." He mumbled, pulling his scarf off.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, sitting down at the table with him, his ice skates still on.

Naruto fidgeted in his seat, twirling a strand of blonde hair between his fingers and looking downwards with his blue eyes. His shabby shoes kicked against each other.

"Hungry?" Sasuke asked, in his normal monotone voice.

"Yes!" Naruto suddenly lit up, his blue eyes sparkling. A faint pink came across his cheeks. "Something small... actually..." He forced himself back into his seat, sinking further.

"On a diet?" Sasuke snorted.

"No," Naruto said, in a somewhat truthful voice.

"Pancakes," Sasuke ordered.

"I'll just have water..."

"Double the pancakes, actually," Sasuke said to the waiter, his eyes narrowing at Naruto. "You're so skinny."

"I'm not," Naruto protested. Sasuke poked his jumper, feeling nothing but air inside.

The pancakes arrived within seconds, warm, and piled up in the middle between them. Naruto bit his lip again, much to Sasuke's annoyment. He put a few pieces of pancake onto his plate, sprinkling them with salt. Naruto hesitated a bit.

"You have to eat," Sasuke insisted. "We're starting training, today. And I'm paying, so don't argue..."

Naruto smiled, picking up his fork. He stabbed the pile of pancakes, lifting it onto his plate and letting it drop off. He took the syrup bottle, popping the lid open and tipping it over completely.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said sharply. "That'll overflow..."

Naruto watched the golden syrup flowing over his pancakes, licking his lips, his blue eyes literally ravishing the sweetness. As soon as his pancakes were swimming in syrup, he used the fork to lift the whole piece up to his mouth.

Sasuke sat, stunned at the way Naruto was devouring his pancake.

After Naruto stuffed a few more pancakes down, whole, he blushed. "I was uh... hungry."

Sasuke shook his head. "Sick... sweet..." He muttered. He ate a few bites of his own pancake.

"So how are your parents?" He asked, out of the blue.

Naruto blinked, looking slightly surprised. He grinned. "I don't have parents, but thanks for asking... I live with Iruka, he's my guardian."

Sasuke ate a few more bites, watching Naruto rip open a few packets of sugar and sucking on them.

"And your's?"

Sasuke froze. "My parents? why?"

"Well you asked about mine..." Naruto blushed as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No one ever asked me... I thought it was just to be polite to ask back. S-sorry..."

"Oh." Pause. "I don't have parents either. They died..." He coughed, dropping his fork onto the plate.

"How?"

Sasuke was a bit taken back from this question. No one dared ask 'How' his parents died. They just did. End of story.

"It's Ok, if you don't want to talk about it." Naruto sighed. "I wish I knew my parents, even for a bit..."

Sasuke merely looked at the blonde boy. All he had wanted to know was whether he was related to the famous Uzumaki or not. He didn't plan to have a mini heart to heart session with this blonde dobe.

"Right. Well, you brought your ice skates right? We'll start skating for today."

* * *

"He's a brave one," Kakashi commented, peeking from over his Icha Icha book. 

"He still can't do it properly..." Sasuke muttered.

They were both watching Naruto practising the new move that Sasuke had just taught him. He seemed pretty un-Uzumaki-like, much to Sasuke's disappointment.

"Keeping him?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course," Sasuke snorted. As usual, stubborn to have his own way. "Dobe! It's left foot out..."

Naruto nodded at Sasuke's voice. He fell for the hundreth time. But, like always, he got straight back onto his feet.

"Hey Sakura!" He beamed, waving at his new pink-haired friend.

Sakura skated by, half scowling at him. She skated over to Sasuke. "He can't skate," She muttered, before skating off again.

True enough, Naruto tried the new trick again but his foot caught sharply onto the ice. He fell flat on his back, groaning. This time he didn't get up. Instead, he laid on the middle of the ice, arms wrapped around himself.

"Naruto?" Sasuke skated over smoothly, looking down at Naruto. He ignored the laughing Sakura in the distance.

Naruto felt a shadow cover the sunlight, and looked up. "Ahh... s-s-sorry..."

Sasuke grabbed his hand, noticing that Naruto winced. He pulled him up and pushed his sleeve back, revealing two minorly grazed palms. Bits of ice shards stuck out, glinting. Naruto took them away and licked them tenderly, turning his back on Sasuke.

"You're bleeding," Sasuke stated.

Naruto wiped his hands on his jeans and shook his head. "I'm fine," He muttered, trying to do the new trick again.

"Naruto!" Sasuke skated over just in time to grab Naruto before he slipped over again. He dragged him over to the side and forced him down onto the bench. "Stop pushing yourself so hard. I don't want an injured partner on the day of the competition. Rest now. You've been skating intensely for like... 4 hours."

Naruto's blue eyes rested gently on Sasuke, his voice almost purring with sleepiness. "Tired..." He murmured.

Sasuke sighed, getting down onto his knee's to help get Naruto's skates off. He frowned, noting to himself that Naruto did not even know how to tie the laces properly.

His frown increased as he noticed the new blisters on his ankles, disturbingly red. Naruto winced as Sasuke touched the sensitive graze.

"Dobe," He muttered. It must've been the iceskates. They were old, beyond old. They were blunt, dull, scratched up. It looked like one of those throwaways that he must've found in the garbage somewhere.

"S-sorry..." Naruto murmured. "I told you... that I'm crap..." He seemed to be drifting off into sleep. "I'll become... the greatest... ice skater... of all times..."

He bit his lip, a sure sign that he was thinking deeply again.

"You're still on the team," Sasuke said, as if voicing his thoughts. "I'll show you to the rest of the team. Tomorrow."

"Noo..." Naruto twisted, curling up on the bench. "Not... good... enough..."

"You are." Sasuke ripped some plasters and started to stick them over the bruises and blisters.

Naruto gave a soft smile, his blue eyes distant and glazed over. "Thank you..." He breathed.

* * *

The first time someone had actually acknowledged him. 

Naruto had never felt so happy in his entire life. Happy, to have found at least one person that noticed him. And for once, he felt motivated, he wanted to please Sasuke.

He wanted Sasuke to keep noticing him.

Sasuke, the all time best ice skater in their school, had chosen _him _to be his partner. It made him feel like... glowing.

* * *

To Sasuke, Naruto was... well... there was hope. 

He never heard himself saying that before. Since when did he see 'hope' in someone?

No. Naruto was an Uzumaki. Uzumaki's are famous ice skaters.

He had the perfect build of an ice skater.

Slender.

Even beneath the thick jumper and baggy pants, Sasuke could see Naruto's body figure. He could just make out the slight curve on his waist, almost a feministic quality hung around Naruto. Even his ankles were slender, finely toned and gently tanned. Sasuke felt his heart racing as he touched his tender ankles, cool to his touch. He wanted to touch them so badly.

But that was the extent of their relationship.

Partners. That was it.

_Sasuke_.

He just wanted to skate.


	3. Chapter 3

Usually Iruka would drive him, but recently he found a new job and he left the apartment at 5 o clock in the morning.

So there Naruto was, walking down the grey pavement, stomach rumbling and knee's numb.

And sometimes, there were bullies. That was mainly why he liked to walk with Kiba or Shino, but they were both asleep that morning.

"Hey," He heard a voice yell behind him. He glanced over his shoulder. As if on cue, the 'bullies' had shown up. They were still quite a distance away.

Naruto sped up walking, still hearing them call after him. They wolf whistled. One caught his wrist and yanked him backwards hard, almost pulling his arm in half. Naruto winced, dropping his bag onto the floor. It landed with a loud thud.

"What's in the bag, huh?" Snickered one. "Ice skating again, hm?"

Naruto struggled to free himself but only succeeded in getting his arms locked behind his back.

"You weren't there last night."

"…was busy," Naruto looked down. "Let go…"

"You promised us to do us some shop lifting, remember?" The guy twisted his wrist hard and Naruto bit his lip, trying not to feel the pain.

"Wuss," He got a knee in the stomach. "Why do you go ice skating huh? That's for sissies," He spat.

"Let go!"

He chuckled. "No one here to save you," He sang tauntingly. "Not even your little dog, or that bug freak."

Naruto felt a pang in his chest, biting his lip.

"No one cares, remember? Poor little Naruto…" He touched his chin. "You owe us the shop lift, _and_ punishment. Don't even bother telling anyone, as if they'd listen to you."

Another jab to his side. He clenched his fists.

"Don't touch my stuff!" Naruto yelled, seeing the boys starting to open his bag. They took out his wallet.

"So little money, ne?" They laughed, taking out the few notes of money that he had saved up. They threw the wallet onto the road.

"Teme!" Naruto kicked out, his eyes beginning to tear.

They simply laughed even more, throwing him onto the hard pavement and running off.

Naruto rubbed his knees, his eyes stung with salty drops. He got back up and collected his wallet and bag. He started walking to the mall again, limping slightly. At least they didn't touch his battered old skates.

Ice skating.

The thought of seeing Sasuke again warmed him up completely. He smiled, despite the fact there was a bruise forming on his stomach. At least Sasuke would be waiting.

* * *

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, without even looking up at Naruto. "You're late, again." 

Naruto dropped his bag and literally leapt on top of Sasuke, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face into his shoulder, eyes shut tightly. Sasuke. There was something about his rythmic voice, his black eyes, that calmed Naruto down. Naruto hadn't even stopped to think about the consequences of hugging Sasuke, but at that moment he was too caught up to even think about it. All he wanted to do was to hug someone. Hard.

Sasuke blinked with surprise, then frowned.

"Hi," Naruto grinned, finally getting off Sasuke with a blush. He sat down.

_Idiot. Don't do that again..._ he barely even knew Sasuke, heck, he was the best ice skater ever. And he only knew him for one day. He felt embarressed from stupidly throwing himself on top of Sasuke like that.

"This is Lee, and Shikamaru. They're part of the team as well." Sasuke said, ignoring the incident.

Shikamaru was asleep, snoring slightly. A little bubble had formed at the side of his lip. Lee on the other hand, was bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly.

"Greetings, Naruto! We've heard so much about you!"

"Really?" Naruto said hopefully.

Sasuke glared at Lee, but he continued. "Yes, you're his sun flower, his golden rays of sunshine, his… argh!" Lee clutched his ankle, obviously, Sasuke had kicked him.

"Naruto. Eat." Sasuke said tonelessly.

"I uh…" Naruto hesitated. "I lost my wallet today. Yeah."

Sasuke frowned. "Eat mine then," He pushed his plate over, still with one pancake.

Naruto bit his lip, checking if it was really ok. Then, with a meek smile, he started to eat. He ate it up in no time, literally devouring the pancake within two bites. He licked his lips, catching the bits of crumb and syrup.

"Still hungry? You're way too skinny, don't you eat?"

"No," Naruto blushed sheepishly. "I'm alright." He licked his fingers.

"…I'm ordering you food, whether you like it or not."

The blonde waitress came over to take their order She then cleared up the plates, glancing at the sleeping Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sneezed loudly, abruptly waking up. "God, someone is thinking of me again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

He had ordered some waffles for Naruto. Naruto really did look thin, and for some weird reason he actually cared. Naruto didn't seem like the anorexic type of guy. No. There must be some other reason why he wasn't eating. The waffles arrived almost straight away but Naruto still hesitated to eat it.

Sasuke frowned and took the syrup bottle and started to drown the waffles with them. He smirked as he noticed Naruto's blue eyes widen, and lick his lips.

"Go on," He pushed the plate over.

Naruto didn't need anymore persuasion. He jabbed it with his fork and stuffed it into his mouth, purring with content.

"H-uh-uh Kuh-kauh-shh..." Naruto tried to greet Kakashi with his mouth full.

Kakashi blinked his one eye at the sight of Naruto demolishing his waffles. Sakura was by his side. "Ah... hello Naruto."

"GROSS!" Sakura covered her eyes.

"Anyway. I have some news for you guys. Suna will be sharing the ice rink with us during training. You know, Suna high school."

"Those brats from the other side of town?"

Kakashi chuckled.

"Actually, I think it's a rather good plan. After all, its only a few people extra sharing with us." Kakashi's voice lowered and he leaned towards Shikamaru. "Plus you still need to find a partner, wink, wink…"

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned.

"You haven't found a partner yet, I expect you to ask this girl." Kakashi handed him a photo."She's one of the best, so she'll be able to keep up with you, alright?"

"Tema-ri? She sounds troublesome," He mumbled, rubbing his eye sleepily and yawning.

"And today," Kakashi pointed at Naruto. "Sasuke, you will teach Naruto how to do three different types of turns, and a flying jump."

"What," Naruto blinked confused. "There's more than one type of turn?"

"That's impossible," Sakura smirked evilly.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "He can't… Kakashi."

"Which is exactly why you have to teach him. If he doesn't do it today, I'll be forced to get you another partner."

"Not you, Sakura," Sasuke and Kakashi said simultaneously. Sakura huffed in disappointment.

"He's staying," Sasuke looked firmly at Kakashi. "I'll teach him. I will."

Naruto bit his lip again and smiled. Sasuke had no idea how much those words meant to him.

* * *

"So here you do a bracket turn…" 

"Is that the figure three?"

"No, that's a three turn. This… is a bracket turn. Then you forward skate…"

"Then I jab the ice and jump."

"No, yes… whatever. Jump, half spin… land on your right… skate backwards."

Naruto sighed, skating off again to try practise it a bit more.

"Fricken… Bracket…." His eyes scrunched up hard trying to concentrate. He very nearly kicked his own ice skates. "Jab… twist…FUCK!" He landed hard on his knee's, then fell flat on his face. Bits of ice got stuck to his cheek.

He could've sworn he heard Sakura laughing in the distance.

"Naruto, you've tried it for… a hundred times now. And you still can't do it."

"I'm trying," Naruto rushed, picking himself up again.

Sasuke looked at him. That was probably another reason why he wanted Naruto to be his partner. The first time he saw Naruto doing his 'trick', Naruto had failed and fallen. But he always got up immediately. He liked that. He liked the fact that Naruto kept trying, but there were certain limits to everything. Especially his temper.

"I almost did it that time!" Naruto yelled happily.

"But you didn't do it."

"Almost," Naruto pouted.

"Again."

"Sasuke… my ankle hurts." He still hadn't recovered from that limp that morning, and with all the falling, the ankle was getting slightly numb and painful. Not that he told Sasuke of course. He didn't want to let Sasuke down.

"Listen Naruto," Sasuke grabbed his wrist. Naruto winced, from the bruise he had earlier received that morning. "If you don't do this… I'll just drop you."

Naruto blinked.

"Again…" He muttered to himself, starting up once more, concentrating harder.

Naruto skated, turning into a bracket and jabbing the ice. He fell, skidding as he landed on his knee's. Immediately he got back up again, skating faster and trying to do the bracket turn. All he managed to do was slip outwards and land hard on his hip.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled, immediately skating over. He grabbed Naruto to stop him from continuing. "He's hurting himself. Stop Naruto..."

Naruto looked down at the ice, looking saddened. Bits of ice clung to his trousers, crinkling in the light.

"It's only his second day."

"You were the one who told me to teach him."

"Teach him, not kill him!" Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. "I know that's how your brother taught you but..."

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed, his black eyes glaring. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, clenching his fists. Then he breathed out, relaxing. "Naruto. Take a break."

There was a long pause.

"You've improved."

He disappeared.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "Well. That was a rare compliment," He chuckled.

**xx THE SUNA ICE SKATERS xx  
**

"Having fun?" Shikamaru decided to ask Naruto.

"I suppose," Naruto was skating next to Shikamaru. His eyes constantly went to look at Sasuke, who was skating in the center.

The way he flung into the air and landed back onto the ice, almost feline like. Then spinning so fast, it was like fire, before smoothly turning off and skating sidewards, backwards. Any direction, it seemed, apart from forward. How the hell he did that was beyond Naruto's understanding.

And the way he seemed so... stern? Well he never exactly smiled, come to think of it. He never smiled. Even now, he was skating with a blank expression on his face, his black eyes soaring into the distance as if the rest of the ice rink were not even there.

But he was nice right? _Of course, _Naruto persuaded himself. Afterall, Sasuke did feed him for two breakfasts. It was heavenly, Sasuke had no idea how much breakfast meant to Naruto. _But he's also mean, ja... _Naruto frowned, rubbing his wrist to remind himself of the incident earlier on. _Or maybe I'm just not good enough. _

"Naruto. Any tips?"

"Tips?" Naruto blinked his blue eyes, drawing out from his thoughts. He couldn't stop looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah. I need to ask that girl to be my partner. How did Sasuke ask you?"

"He uh... um... well." Naruto blushed.

"...troublesome," Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he noticed Naruto stammering.

"Well I guess you have to be firm about it, right? Don't be so lazy. When Sasuke asked me..." Naruto paused. "...It felt...,..."

Naruto felt _something _when Sasuke asked him. It made him feel wanted, right?

"...And if she says no, ignore that. Because it's probably a yes." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Shikamaru gave a sigh. "Good luck," He muttered to himself.

Naruto watched with amusement as Shikamaru skated over to the blonde girl he was supposed to ask. The girl had sandy blonde, spiky ponytails. She stood in a feirce position, and was wearing a white skate skirt. Her top had mesh lining, just like Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru said something to the girl, making her companions giggle. The sandy-blonde folded her arms and clearly said no.

Then Shikamaru ignored it. Naruto almost burst out laughing as the sandy blonde looked furious, chasing after Shikamaru, who had taken his 'ignore her answer if it's no' advice.

"Gahahaha...!" Naruto clenched his sides, trying to hold back his laughing. He bumped into someone. "...gah... sorry," He grinned, caught in the strangers arms.

For a split second there was silence.

Naruto's blue eyes widened as they made contact with icy green. Immediately panicking, he slipped on his ice skates, only causing the stranger to hold onto him tighter. He blushed as he realized that their arms were entwined.

"H-hello," He smiled.

The green eyes widened a bit, in fascination? It took Naruto a few more seconds to take in the boy's features. He was taller, of course. Tall and lithe, he had the perfect ice skating body. And his complexion was milky smooth, it was amazing Naruto didn't just slip out of his grip. His hair was dark red, tousled.

"Cool tattoo," Naruto commented and blushed. Anything to get rid of the silence.

The boy's thin lips slowly curved into a smile.

"Gaara."

Naruto blinked stupidly. "Sorry?"

"My name."

"Oh," Naruto bit his lip hard feeling stupid. "I'm Naruto."

They let go of each other, even though the touch lingered on Naruto's arms a little longer.

"That's my sister," Gaara looked over at the blonde and Shikamaru.

Naruto laughed. "She's funny."

Gaara blinked and nodded slowly.

"So, you're from Suna high school, right?"

He nodded. "You.. skate on the team?"

"I suppose," Naruto grinned to himself, happily. "I mean, I'm not that great or anything... but my partner seems confident enough and he said he'll help me."

"...oh. Your partner." The green eyes darkened, yet Naruto's blue eyes sparkled. He pointed at the Uchiha skating across the rink. "That's him! I guess I should go see him... he looks sort of pissed..."

Another small smile tugged at Gaara's lips.

* * *

Who the hell did that Suna boy think he was? 

_Asshole.. _Sasuke thought to himself, his eyes burning at the red-head boy who had _dared _touch his partner.

He saw it. The red-head oh-so-smoothly skated up innocently to the blonde dobe and crashed right into him, holding the dobe in his arms. He watched as Naruto clung onto the redhead even tighter, even closer. Their noses were practically touching, and Naruto was blushing and biting his lip.

_Right._

It wasn't as if Sasuke gave a damn if this boy was trying to chase the blonde dobe.

He was just concerned whether he was trying to steal his partner.

Right?

_Right._

"Naruto. What were you doing." Sasuke asked sternly, glowering.

"I uh... what do you mean?" Naruto blushed. "GAH, if it's about Shikamaru getting attacked by the crazy blonde girl i-havenothingtodowithit!" He rambled.

"Dobe," Sasuke said quietly. "What were you doing with _him_."

Naruto glanced back over his shoulder at the redhead, who was practising his spinning. Naruto shrugged.

"Bumped into by accident," He mumbled. "I didn't mean to hurt him or get in the way or anything..."

Sasuke frowned, resisting the urge to sigh and slap the dobe's blonde head. "What did you say to him?"

"I said sorry," Naruto said quickly.

"And?" Sasuke forced his hands into his pockets, clenching his fists secretly.

"Ummmm..." Naruto looked thoughtful, biting his lip.

"Dobe, did he ask you to be his partner?" Sasuke finally blurted, his cheeks slightly red.

"...ahhh.. ahhh... no..."

Sasuke gave him a look.

"Really, no. Why?"

"Just wondering," Sasuke said between his teeth. His black eyes refocused on the redhead still skating.

_I know him..._ It finally dawned. This was the boy that took the championship a few years ago, when Sasuke was still an _amateur. _This was the boy who didn't even have to work hard to ice skate professionally. It was like his ice skates did everything for him. Gaara Sabaku.

He froze to the spot as he noticed that very Gaara Sabaku skate his way over casually.

"Ohayo," Came the voice.

"Sabaku," Sasuke said icily.

"Gaara!" Naruto grinned. "He's my new friend," He announced to Sasuke. "Gaara this is..."

"...Uchiha Sasuke. I know." Gaara turned his attention to Naruto. "So you're training hm?"

"Yes he is," Sasuke replied for him, cursively.

"I was watching. You're really talented, you've managed to do quite alot of the complicated tricks already."

Naruto blushed slightly, and there was a deliriously happy grin on his face. "Th-thanks,"

"He has to learn fast, because we're _partners," _Sasuke touched Naruto's arm without knowing it, stressing the word partners. He glared at Gaara.

"So I see. Naruto will make an extremely good partner, not to mention beautiful."

_That was too bold, _Sasuke mentally snarled. _Fuck...!?_

Naruto didn't seem to notice the blatant flirting. _Flirting? Since when did I have a problem with guys flirting with my partners...? _He glanced at Naruto. _Oh yeah... because all my previous partners weren't like him... what? what?!!_

"Thanks, but I keep messing up. I bet Sasuke is regretting taking me as a partner already," He laughed nervously.

_WHAT?_ Sasuke's mind froze, eyes staring Naruto.

"Well, You're doing the moves right. I think I know why you're 'messing up'."

"Oh really," Sasuke returned, gripping on Naruto's arm a little harder. "I think we're perfectly fine, Gaara."

"B-but I can't do the moves properly!" Naruto protested, wanting to know why he was 'messing up'. He pouted. "Look," He said, skating off. He did a trick, slipped and fell on the ice.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, helping Naruto up. Gaara helped him up too.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke immediately frowned, realizing he had never asked Naruto if he was alright before. It made him feel mad at Gaara.

"Y-yeah I fall all the time," Naruto grinned brightly. "Eh?" He blushed as Gaara raised a hand to cup his cheek. His thumb swept over his scarred cheeks, brushing bits of ice away.

_Stop him!!! _Sasuke yelled at himself mentally, but for the love of kage, he did not even try to stop Gaara.

"See you next time," Gaara gave a small smile, before skating off.

"He's nice," Naruto said hazily.

"Naruto," Sasuke hesitated to put his hand on Naruto's cheek, where Gaara's hand had been. He wanted to wipe Gaara's touch off Naruto. Gah.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Kakashi chirped happily, skating over to the two boys.

_What bad timing... _Sasuke thought to himself moodily, dropping his hand to his side again.

"Just letting you guys know that tonight, Lee is going to be in the solo competition. We've got tickets for the whole team to go watch, ne! Can you come Naruto?"

Naruto bit his lip. "W-welll... What time is it at?"

"6 in the evening," Kakashi smiled, waving the tickets in the air.

"I-I dunno..."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Well my guardian... he's kind of... motherly... put it this way..."

"Invite him along too," Kakashi grinned. "I got an extra ticket."

"Really? Then I guess that's ok," Naruto started smiling again. "Are the Suna iceskaters going?"

"Yep."

_Damn. _Sasuke thought to himself. _Gaara is going to be there then..._

* * *

Well. had to cram some more stuff for my plot... DIDNT CHECK IT sorry for any mistakes 

**REVIEW! REVIEW! xD  
**

xx keiji

dedicated to all the reviewers..xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.  
**

* * *

**Glacier  
By Keiji**

_The memory of, like another daydream, but now I've found  
The ice is breaking, we're still here  
your body is shaking  
and it's clear_

_It's clear..._

* * *

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEAAAAAAASE?!!?" Naruto wailed. 

He grabbed onto Iruka's leg, looking up at him with watery blue eyes. Currently, Naruto was doing his best in trying to persuade Iruka to go to the Ice skating tournament thing. Unfortunately, Iruka did not want to go to this _thing. _He otherwise, wanted to spend a quiet evening.

"NO, Naruto. Let go of my leg!" Iruka tried to stumbled away, but Naruto held on stubbornly.

"B-but... the team is going! Oh come on PLEASE Iruka!"

Iruka sighed. "Give up already! I'm tired, I just got the new job today and I need rest for tomorrow."

"But Sasuke expects me to be there," Naruto whimpered, blue eyes trembling.

Iruka sighed again. He was Naruto's guardian, though he could barely remember why he adopted him. _Because he makes me smile, _Iruka thought fondly. Naruto rarely found new friends, and he supposed he should be supporting this new Ice skating team Naruto was part of... but still...

"How do we pay for the tickets?! I've only just got my new job this morning..."

"Kakashi got us free tickets!"

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked suspiciously. He considered everyone who gave things for _free_ suspicious, and judging from Naruto's past record he didn't want to deal with anymore dodgy strangers and owing them favours.

"He's our Ice skating instructor, PLEASSSE...!"

Iruka sighed, obviously unable to move anywhere because of Naruto attached to his leg.

"Alright. ALRIGHT... fine."

"YAY! ARIGATOUUU IRUKA-SAN!!!!" Naruto jumped up and hugged Iruka. "We're meeting them in a few minutes... oh crap, we're going to be late!"

Naruto hopped about on his feet, tugging Iruka's arm. "You go get changed, quickly!"

"What? Now?" Iruka sighed, frustrated that Naruto hadn't told him earlier. _Brat planned this..._

Ding Dong... The bell rang.

In a slight huff, Iruka shuffled over to the door, but Naruto bounced past him to get it. He opened the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto restrained himself from glomping Sasuke but settled for hugging him very briefly, a huge grin on his face.

_Ah. So this is the Sasuke boy Naruto keeps talking about. _

Iruka's eyes suddenly froze as they saw the man standing behind Sasuke. Hah. As if the single word _man _could even begin to describe this absolutely passive yet oozing radiant _man. _If there were any handsome men in the world, this _man _was certainly it. It wasn't everday that Iruka could say that men with grey hair were sexy, but this perfect silver-haired man was just that. Sexy.

"Iruka, this is Sasuke and Kakashi, he's our ice skating teacher!"

"Yo," Kakashi said, his eyes squinting as he smiled. His two fingers propped up in a salute.

Iruka turned bright red, freezing to the spot.

* * *

_Hmm... _Kakashi looked into the rather small apartment and spotted Naruto. Then he saw another man standing behind Naruto. 

The man was blushing, eyes wide open.

Kakashi looked at him with interest, casually glancing at him up and down. So this was the guardian of Naruto ne? He sure looked cute.

"Eh? Iruka?" Naruto looked worried at Iruka's flushed face. Kakashi cocked his head.

"Iruka ne?" Kakashi tested his name, smirking as the man blushed even more. Even after two seconds he had an immediate liking to him. Who could resist those pajamas he was wearing anyway? The large shirt that nearly came to his knee's, covered in tiny dolphins. Plus, he was sporting a pair of small boxers. His nicely defined rear was literally out on show for him.

"I uh... I go get changed ..." Iruka stammered, turning on his heel and running to his bed room. _Oops, must've been staring too long._

"My god," Sasuke muttered. "And another dobe."

"Don't call me dobe," Naruto sighed under his breath. "Iruka isn't a dobe either."

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged. "Kakashi is always late too." He rolled his eyes, as if he was surrounded by idiots.

Iruka came back out looking flustered. His hair had been tied back quickly into a pony tail and was changed into much more suitable clothing. Apparantly he had picked out a thick long sleeved turtle neck top, and a pair of baggy jeans. Almost every inche of skin was covered, and Iruka knew it.

_So cute! _Kakashi grinned. He could read exactly what was going through Iruka's mind. _Che, he won't escape that easily... _

"Come on, let's go... Kakashi has his car parked outside." Sasuke said, looking slightly impatient.

"Ne..." Kakashi gave a grin and scratched his hair. "...I ran out of gas."

"Oh really?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, looking at him skeptically.

"Nevermind, let's just take a cab," Iruka quickly said, blushing as Kakashi grinned at him.

Iruka locked the door up and they waited on the pavement for a taxi to pass by. Everything was quiet apart from Naruto's struggle with his own scarf and Sasuke's occasional 'hn'. "Let me do it," Sasuke muttered, reaching out to yank the scarf off Naruto. The blonde yelped and glared at him.

"That hurt!" He protested. Sasuke didn't reply and quickly wrapped his neck with the scarf, brushing his fingers over his skin. For a moment, he paused. Simply staring behind the blonde's neck. He quickly dropped his hands and shoved them into his pocket.

"Hn. If it was a _tie_..." He muttered. Naruto was about to glare at him until a taxi came by.

"I'M GETTING IN THE FRONT!" He yelled, triumphantly reaching the front seat door first. He plonked himself inside and locked the door, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "So immature..." He muttered, getting into the backseat.

"Your turn," Kakashi grinned, giving Iruka a nudge. Iruka jumped.

"N-no.. me?" He said nervously, then quickly dived inside. Kakashi smirked as he followed, making sure to press against Iruka's side as he closed the door. Iruka turned a bright shade of red and tried to keep his eyes trained to the opposite side.

Kakashi grinned to himself, giving a yawn and throwing his arms over Iruka's back. "Cold, isn't it?"

* * *

They had arrived at the ice skating rink where the competition was just about to take place. 

"Sit," Sasuke pulled Naruto by the sleeve down into the seat next to him.

"Waa--a--it..." Naruto pouted, struggling to get back up. "I want to find Gaara..."

Sasuke suddenly let go and Naruto flew off his seat and toppled into the row in front. Shikamaru and Temari, who were sitting right next to them, watched. Shikamaru sighed and scratched his nose as Naruto managed to return to his rightful place.

"Gaara, you said?" Temari asked curiously with a devious glint in her eye.

"Yeah!" Naruto immediately perked up. "OH YEAH, you're his sister!"

"...He's actually in the competition." Temari turned back to Shikamaru and started to bark orders to him to buy her a snack.

"...he's... in the... competition...?" Naruto whispered dreamily, sinking into the seat and leaning against Sasuke. Sasuke tried to nudge him off, but he seemed dead heavy on his shoulder. His eyes were glazed.

Sasuke let his eyes rest on the blonde leaning on his shoulder. _Why... _why did he look so... just... _God_. Sasuke tried to look away, but found that he couldn't keep his eyes off the sweet blonde boy. He touched his cheek.

"...Sasu?" Naruto mumbled, looking up at him.

"You're cold," Sasuke murmured, trying not to show any emotion. Without asking Naruto, he wrapped his jacket over the both of them and drew him closer. Naruto wriggled for a moment, then settled down.

"Thanks!" He grinned. Sasuke was about to give a small smile, until the lights dimmed. Naruto's attention was torn away. "LOOK! It's starting!"

A few minutes later, the first contestant was announced.

**Gaara Sabaku**

Sasuke froze, his eyes still on Naruto as the blonde leaned forward, looking excited.

"...so awesome..." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke slowly turned his gaze to look at Gaara. As usual, the Gaara looked fantastic. And this time it seemed as if he looked even better. Flaming blood red hair and a matching dark red outfit that outlined his finely built body.

"...Bastard," He whispered. _Yesterday he was touching Naruto's cheek... flirting with my partner... Partner... _

_That's right. We're just partners._

Naruto looked at him. "...Did you say something?" He mumbled.

"...He's... you like him?" He asked quietly, his throat dry. Naruto shrugged, brushing against Sasuke's shoulder causing a shudder of warmth to course through Sasuke's arm.

"He's nice..." Naruto paused.

"You want him to be your partner?"

"Partner?" Naruto stuttered, blinking. "Wh-what do you mean.. I'm your partn..."

"Do you _want _him to be your partner?" Sasuke repeated, gritting his teeth quietly.

"I dunno, you're both good at ice skating."

"Right," Sasuke said a little too bitterly.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously, tugging on Sasuke's shirt.

"Because," Sasuke said shortly.

"You know... you're amazing at skating... I used to watch you alot." Naruto leant back down on his shoulder, his blonde hair tickling Sasuke's cheek. "I never thought I'd be your partner. I'm not worthy... of being anyone's partner... especially not Gaara..."

Sasuke jerked.

"You mean you think he's better than me," He said tonelessly.

"N-no I didn't say that..." Naruto quickly said.

"Whatever, Naruto." Sasuke slipped out of the jacket, leaving it with Naruto as he walked up the aisle and out the stadium. Naruto stared after him, but he didn't look back. He headed over to Kakashi and Iruka's seat.

"I'm going home early," He muttered to Kakashi, not even making eye contact. He disappeared.

Iruka flushed. "Will he be ok?"

"Yeah sure," Kakashi waved his hand dismissively, then wrapped it over Iruka's shoulder. "You're cold," He grinned.

* * *

xx keiji 

please review? xD LOL... i figure i could do a christmas special for this one cus it's sort of christmassy

YAY!

xx keiji


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - naruto belongs to someone else **

* * *

**Glacier  
By Keiji**

_The memory of, like another daydream, but now I've found  
The ice is breaking, we're still here  
your body is shaking  
and it's clear_

_It's clear..._

* * *

Naruto rubbed his foot against his leg nervously, biting his lip and looking at Sasuke from under his eyelashes. Sasuke was not looking back. 

"Sasuke?" He asked nervously, resisting the urge to touch the boy, who would probably only whack him across the cafe room.

"Hn. What do you want, dobe."

"I uh..." Naruto paused and clenched his hand over his stomach under his jumper. A loud growl was emitted nonetheless. Naruto scrunched his face up and tried to stop his stomach from complaining from lack of food. _This is when Sasuke would normally feed me. _He shook his head. He shouldn't depend on Sasuke.

"Can we go... train...?" He asked quietly.

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee, not even bothering to look at the blonde. He gave a shrug. "Whatever," He mumbled, concentrating on whatever he was reading.

Naruto's stomach gave a loud growl again and the blonde winced. Part of him wanted to ask Sasuke to buy him some pancakes, but the request died in his throat. He felt slightly nauseous, and he was confused.

"Sasuke... was it something I said last night? That made you angry?"

Sasuke slammed his cup a little too hard on the table, shutting his eyes. Naruto's hand brushed his shoulder, making his eyes open and flicker up to glare at him.

"If you can't learn anything today, I'm afraid I'll have to change partners." He paused. Then he muttered for good measure, "...dobe."

Naruto took a step back, drooping slightly. He looked down at the floor. "S-sorry," He said quickly, feeling his eyes sting. He turned and tried to walk to the changing rooms, forcing himself not to run. He almost bumped into a table on the way, his eyesight becoming blurry.

Last night, Sasuke had just left without saying a word. It was almost as if it was all Naruto's fault, but he wasn't sure what he had done. Sasuke, the first person to acknowledge him, was now on the edge of leaving him because he was such a... dobe.

It pained Naruto to hear Sasuke say that.

He thought... that maybe they were becoming friends. Obviously, Naruto was trying to fool himself again. No one would want to make friends with _him_.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's breathing hitched as he gulped, looking up from the bench he was sitting on, hoping that it was Sasuke. Instead, he could just make out the rousled red hair and pale green eyes. It was Gaara. After realizing that it wasn't Sasuke, he immediately crumbled. He bit his lip and leaned down to his knee's again, letting his blond hair fall across his face in an attempt to hide his crying. It was useless as his body continued to shake.

Gaara frowned slightly, kneeling in front of Naruto and peeling away his hands, damp with tears.

"I..I... I'm useless... I-I've got to... I've got to tr-train..." He hiccupped between tears and gulps as Gaara wiped his cheeks dry. He took a few deep breaths, trying to stablize himself. He wiped his sore eyes and looked back at Gaara, looking a little more confident. "I won't give up," He managed to say, his voice still tremulous.

"If you need to talk..." Gaara offered.

Naruto shook his head. "It's just... it's just a little argument," He lied. _God it wasn't even an argument. Why the hell am I crying._

He began to put his ice skates on, sniffing slightly every so often.

"Come. I'll help you ice skate," Gaara offered, his voice sounding firm. Naruto blinked at him, and with silent obediance he followed Gaara out onto the ice rink.

For a moment, he was slightly disorientated, his head dizzy from the sudden burst of tears before.

Gaara grabbed onto his arm, holding him steady.

"I'm fine," Naruto said, but allowed Gaara to keep holding on to his arm.

"For warm up, let's just do some simple excercises..." Gaara said, giving a small smile.

Naruto snorted. "Why can't we just get back to normal training?" He asked, his voice gaining it's confidence again, although his eyes were still a bit red.

"Even the proffessionals need to warm up," Gaara insisted, turning so that Naruto faced him. They each held onto each other's arms. Naruto grinned. "Skate. Backwards."

Naruto smiled quietly as Gaara began to push him backwards. It took a while for him to get used to skating backwards. It was an awesome feeling. Breathing slightly heavier, he looked up at Gaara, grinning.

"Turn," Gaara said, his voice barely audible. With a small hint of help, Naruto spun so that the back of his body was flush against Gaara's, their ice skates moving rythmically with each other. Naruto let out a small laugh.

"Don't let me crash!" He squealed slightly as Gaara manoevered them in a complex turn, spinning Naruto around again. A rush of adrenaline ran through Naruto's body.

"Alright," Gaara said, his voice next to Naruto's ear. "Trust me."

* * *

Sasuke had finished his coffee already, and Kakashi had already came and gone. 

Distantly, he wondered what the dobe was doing. The dobe that so obliviously stabbed his feelings the other night without even noticing. The last Sasuke had seen him was when Naruto had rushed off to the changing room on the brink of tears.

Part of him wanted to follow, but the other part was telling him otherwise. _He's just a partner. There isn't anything else to say._

Sasuke, satisfied with his resolute decision, decided to search for his partner. He supposed Naruto must've been hurt by his words earlier, but he concluded that he would just apologize to the blonde boy.

Said blonde boy just caught his eye.

Sasuke spun, looking at the ice rink as he frowned. He saw a blur of orange, and heard the distant ringing of... something he hadn't heard since he had taken Naruto as his partner. Naruto's laugh. His happy, pure laughter that rang with innocence.

He edged warily towards the ice rink. Then he saw Naruto. Naruto and that _Gaara_. Gaara had his arms entwined with Naruto's as they crossed the ice rink, gliding. Naruto gave another laugh as Gaara helped him do a complicated turn, then fall back into his arms.

Sasuke watched, noticing how Gaara's hand was on Naruto's front, pressing onto his stomach and bringing them closer together. Gaara leaned forward and his lips moved, making Naruto's eyes widen.

Sasuke gripped onto the banister of the ice rink, now glaring at the two skating across the rink.

Then Gaara turned Naruto around, gently pushing him into his next move... a jump. Naruto, although not the most elegant of ice skaters, suddenly showed a quality that Sasuke had not been able to find, despite after numerous training sessions. Naruto was... amazing. The way he so easily left the ice, giving a spin as he landed precisely on his left blade, gliding backwards. Although slightly shaky, it was clear he had the talent. Talent that Gaara brought out.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered under his breath, glaring as Naruto yelled with happiness, gliding up to Gaara and engulfing him into a hug. Gaara's hand slowly moved and settled on the blonde's waist, a pleased smirk crossing his lips which failed to escape Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto!" He said again, a little harsher and a little louder.

Naruto didn't seem to hear. He was still out on the middle of the ice rink, laughing and clinging onto Gaara, obviously delirious with happiness for doing his first jump.

Something inside Sasuke twinged, again. It was supposed to be him. Naruto was supposed to be hugging _him_...

He choked back the uncomfortable feeling rising in his throat and abruptly turned around. He went back into the changing rooms, opening his locker and slamming it closed again, the empty clanging of metal echoing around the hall. He went over to the bench and sat down, putting his ice skates on roughly.

"Mmm... Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, doing the best he could to run across the changing room's padded floors with ice skates. "Guess what! Guess what!" 

Sasuke didn't even bother looking up, still tying his laces for his ice skates. "What, dobe," He whispered.

"I did my first jump today!" Naruto said happily. "I promise you I'll improve. Believe it!"

Sasuke finished tying his laces with a firm yank, lifting his gaze to Naruto. "I see..." He said slowly, trying to force out the words he wanted to say. _That's brilliant Naruto! You were beautiful, it was great... I'm so glad for you..._

Naruto nervously tapped the metal tip of his ice skates against the floor. "Humm... I just thought you'd be happy I'd improved a bit."

"Hn," Sasuke said, getting up and brushing past Naruto. "Well done," He managed to say. Naruto immediately perked up, grinning widely.

"I uh... wait..." Naruto caught back up with Sasuke, following him onto the ice rink.

"You still want to be my partner right," Sasuke asked, stopping at the edge of the ice rink, looking across the vast whiteness and not making eye contact with Naruto. He could sense Naruto stopping and looking up at him, a confused look in his blue eyes. Sasuke couldn't... couldn't let Naruto know he was jealous.

"Of course," He said, his voice becoming fainter.

"You don't want to change partners," Sasuke said, stating it as a fact now. He looked down.

"No," Naruto said quickly, sounding genuine, his voice disbelieving that Sasuke had actually said that. "You... you're one of my only friends. I mean..." Naruto shifted uneasily. "Kiba and Shino have each other, so I'm usually left out. And you were the first to acknowledge me... for me."

Sasuke shut his eyes. "Yeah... " He felt guilt seep through his words.

"Yeah," Naruto replied dumbly, scratching the back of his head. He gave a little huff. "You still haven't told me what I've done wrong."

Sasuke shrugged, opening his eyes again.

"Hey, don't you want to see my jump?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Don't you want to go practise with... _him,_" Sasuke said stiffly, turning back to walk to the changing rooms. He didn't feel like skating.

"But... wait Sasuke, stop!"

Sasuke halted abruptly, causing the blonde to bump onto his shoulder. Naruto stumbled a bit and gripped onto Sasuke's arm, trying not to trip.

"I... I wanted to practise with you," He said finally, in a quiet voice, a blush rapidly rising in his cheeks.

Quiet filled the air. Sasuke turned to face Naruto, his black eyes filled with doubt and hope at the same time as he looked at his dobe. _My dobe. My partner. _Naruto seemed to like his reaction and gave him a big grin. Yet before Sasuke could respond the rest of the ice skating team had arrived, rather noisily. The two of them avoided looking at each other as Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru and Lee came in.

Sakura spotted them both and she snickered slightly.

"I saw that pathetic jump you did, gee, what a slow learner. I bet Sasuke is really regretting he ditched me..." She laughed, before Lee grabbed her arm and dragged her off, speaking about fountain's of youth.

Naruto nibbled on his lip, letting his gaze drop as the smile slipped off his face. Sasuke touched his arm again but Naruto jerked backwards, avoiding his contact.

"Naruto... don't listen to her," Sasuke sighed, reaching out again and grabbing his arm to pull him closer. "You're the best partner I've ever had... for ages."

"Yeah but I suck," the blonde whispered. Sasuke frowned, unused to him looking depressed. He wanted his cheerful, confident dobe back. _Why was it that everytime Naruto was with him, he never seemed to be happy?_

"You have passion," Sasuke said reassuringly. Then a split second later a deep growl could be heard from Naruto's stomach. Naruto blushed and gripped his tummy, trying to stop the rumbling. Sasuke frowned even more. "Are you hungry?"

Naruto turned his head away, but gave a small affirmitive noise.

"I... come... you've got to eat before we practise," His breathe hitched slightly. "You want to practise your new jump."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand, feeling a little nervous himself as he led the blonde back out to the cafe.

"Pancakes?" He asked the blonde. Naruto nodded.

When Naruto sat down, he bent over and eased his ice skates off his feet, placing them on the floor where he could see them. Sasuke fought the urge to lift up his baggy jeans and examine his ankles again. He could just see the tip of Naruto's black socks peeking out from under the denim.

"And a drink? You're too skinny..." Sasuke said, at the same realizing that Naruto had worn the same jumper for the past week. "Pancakes and hot chocolate at least."

"I can go get it," Naruto said quickly, jumping to his feet. He winced slightly, rubbing his ankles together.

"Blisters?"

"Yeah."

"Keep them plastered..." Sasuke handed him the money. "I'm just going to find Kakashi then."

He watched Naruto hobble off towards the canteen bar and slip into one of the high stools. Giving a quiet sigh, he turned and looked for Kakashi.

* * *

and um... ah i suck LOL, but i guess awkward things happen like that in real life, or at least, when i had a gf it was sort of all confusing and drama for a while... it felt automatic. and i was bored sensless... wow i wasted time. i promise the next chappie will be better 

crazy going crazy

xx keiji


End file.
